Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor device fabrication technology and, more particularly, to a transistor and an image sensor including the same.
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Due to recent developments in the computer and communication industries, demand has increased for an improved image sensor which is suitable for various devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, Personal Communication System (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.